Promise Not To Look Back
by dawnrochelle
Summary: But you have to promise not to look back, not until you pass the tunnel," That's what Haku told Chihiro. But when Chihiro cant help but look back, she is trapped in the spirit world forever. Left to work in the bathhouse forever. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1: No Turning Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.**

**Authors Note: I am writing this with my friend, Raven Roth 28. This story will also be on her account. We are alternating writing chapters. I wrote this one.**

"Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine," Haku said, "But you have to promise not to look back, not until you pass the tunnel,"

"But what about you? What will you do?" Chihiro asked, worried about Haku

"Dont worry. Ill go back and have a talk with Yubaba," He said with a satisfied tone, "I'll tell her Im going to quit being her apprentice," He turned to Chihiro, his hand in hers, "Im fine," He assured her, "I got my name back."

"Will we meet again sometime?" She asked.

"Im sure we will,"

"Promise?"

"Promise." He held out her hand, "Now go. And dont look back," She went down the stairs, her hand sliding out of his. Haku sighed sadly. _Im going to miss her. _He thought solemnly. He watched her go, a deep ache in his chest.

Chihiro ran down the grassy hill, fighting the urge to turn back and take a final look at her love. She continued down, a voice carrying to ears.

"Chihiro, where have you been? Hurry up," Her mother said.

"Mom! Dad!"

"You shouldn't run off like that honey," Her mother warned.

"You could get in big trouble," Her father said, as the two of them walked toward the tunnel.

"Are you sure your alright?" Chihiro asked her parents

"Lets go," Her mother said, "I dont wanna miss the movers," Chihiro heard Haku's final words in her head. _And dont look back. _She heard it over and over in her head. She couldn't help it. She slowly turned her head to see her green haired friend looking back at her, though she couldn't see his expression. She smiled at him, knowing she was going to miss her dragon. _Kohaku, what am I going to do without you? _She thought. She turned back to walk through the tunnel. Slowly, water started to fill the tunnel. Her eyes widened when she realized, by looking back, she could no longer leave. She ran as the water started to spill from the tunnel onto the grass. She slid down, tripping, quickly scrambling back up. She raced back to the stone steps.

"Chihiro," Haku said, "Why did you look back?" Chihiro would never be able to return to the human world now. She was stuck in the spirit world forever.


	2. Chapter 2: You'll Be Fine Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

AN: Written by dawnrochelle and Raven Roth 28

"I couldn't help it," said Chihiro. She looked at Haku with earnest eyes. "I just…" she stopped. Chihiro couldn't tell Haku that she had feelings for him. It'd ruin the short friendship they'd just gained. "I'm sorry." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Haku sighed. "It's okay, I think."

"Wait, what'll happen? When I looked, the tunnel started filling up with water."

"Well, now you're trapped."

Chihiro's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked. She hoped he didn't mean what she was thinking.

"Meaning that you're trapped and have to stay here, forever."

Chihiro gasped. "NO! I can't stay here! I have to go back to my mom and dad! I just found them!" There was no way she could stay in the Spirit World forever. Not after all that she just saw. Not after what she'd been through. She grabbed Haku's sleeve. "I can't stay here, Haku. I have to go home."

He wrapped his arms around Chihiro as she cried. "I'm sorry. But there's no other way. You'll have to stay here and live like the rest of us."

Chihiro cried and took gasps in between. "Kohaku, please. Do something."

"Don't cry Chihiro, everything is going to be fine." He put his hand under her chin so she would look up. "You made it through a few months here. You did extremely well. I'm positive you'll be fine here. I swear."

Chihiro stopped crying. She hugged Haku and cherished the moment. She couldn't believe she'd have to stay here for the rest of her life. That she would have to go on without her mother or father, without ever seeing them again for Christmas, birthdays, New Year's. She started to weep all over again as she realized this. She felt Haku put her head and tell her everything would be fine. After a few minutes, she stopped again and let Haku lead her back through the meadow and into the town once more. "Wait." She stopped walking. "What'll happen to you?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm still going to quit being Yubaba's apprentice. I'm through with her." He tugged her arm. "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Friends

Chihiro let Haku lead her back into the bathouse.

"Sen!" She heard Lin call when she saw her friend. She dropped the bucket she had in her hand and ran over to Haku and Chihiro, "Sen, why are you here? You're supposed to be going back--" Lin froze, "You looked back didn't you?" Chihiro nodded. Lin hugged her friend, "You'll have to see Yubaba again," Lin told her. Chihiro sighed and nodded again. She had already figured out she would have to get a job in the bathhouse again.

"Come on, Chihiro," Haku said, gently pulling his friend along toward the elevator, "Lin, Ill make sure she's with you again," Haku said as they past her. Lin watched them leave, sad that her friend was now stuck in the Spirit World forever. She would never see her parents again. People's gaze followed Chihiro and Haku, surprised to see the human they had slowly come to enjoy back in the bathhouse.

"Haku, what will she do to me?" Chihiro asked.

"She wont do anything to you Chihiro. I wont let her," Haku said smoothly, confidence in his voice. He hoped that what he told Chihiro was true. They were silent the rest of the way up, both silently wondering what Yubaba would do when she saw Chihiro was stuck in the Spirit World forever.


End file.
